The Tainted Soul's Mourning
by Lucifer.Gabriel
Summary: Sasuke is the image of obscurity while Naruto is the image of purity. Soon, the two will mix and our sweet blonde will be tainted . . . And extremely depressed about it. This is only SasuNaru in the first chapter. The rest is KakaIru. Don’t ask. It will


**The Tainted Soul's Mourning**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters of Naruto, but I do own the reader's brain for a short period of time! Hah!

**Summary**: Sasuke is the image of obscurity while Naruto is the image of purity. Soon, the two will mix and our sweet blonde will be tainted . . . And extremely depressed about it. This is only SasuNaru in the first chapter. The rest is KakaIru. Don't ask. It will be explained.

**Combining Obscurity and Purity**

Does it ever register to the human mind how desperately the darkness avoids the light; the way it will stay hidden, cast in the shadows of large objects to keep from even touching the light? Then again, it is also painfully clear that the light seems just as desperate to get a hold of the darkness; to embrace it. Could the human race even come close to comprehending that kind of desperation; any kind of passionate desperation? A pure soul is almost always sadly drawn to a soul of pure dismal obscurity. That is how mere mortals can feel such desperation in their most helpless stages of love.

Just like the lowest depths of the ocean, Uchiha Sasuke held a darkness unmatched by any shadow. When the sun burned brilliantly over Konohagakure, he would hide away in the shadows of the forest to train himself, untouched by any form of purity. He was an avenger, lacking time to think of happier days. Even as he wandered back into the light, it would gasp in shock and curl away from the black aura radiating off of the boy. He wasn't _evil_. No. He was just tainted with the hatred and sorrow left by Uchiha Itachi, his brother.

As a flower milks the sun of it's great power, Uzumaki Naruto bathed in it's glory. Light would wash over his features in the darkest parts of the village, blessing him with an air so positive that people would be drawn to him. He was purity in it's finest form; a virgin with an unparalleled optimistic outlook on life. He was adored and envied by those around him; thought of in the highest respects. Although not openly, each one of the blonde's friends wished they could emulate him in different ways; wished they could reach into their souls and pull from their bodies the very darkness that differentiated them from him. He was everything Sasuke wasn't . . . until . . .

"Nnh. Sasuke . . . Please . . . Don't stop." Naruto's hands gripped the sheets below him, clinging to whatever he could to keep him from digging his nails into the other male's back. His firm body shook with the thrusts of his lover, flexing under each pound into him. He wasn't completely stupid. He knew the playful kisses and longing touches would lead to this, but he didn't know what this would lead to. As a person completely focused on succeeding, he never really had the time to masturbate . . . Or even watch anything having to do with sex. Once, he walked in on Shino and Kiba practicing a similar act to what he was doing now, but he walked out before he could see the conclusion. His body gave another jerk. Surely, there would have to be some kind of **climax**; some kind of _release_!

Sasuke had never done this before, but, _oh_, how he dreamed of it! He knew he would deflower his teammate the second the boy got too close, came too close to touching something he shouldn't. The Uchiha was currently sitting rather properly for such an act; his back was straight as he sat up, thrusting his hips forward to please both himself and the thin blonde beneath him. He wanted everything to be perfect for the light of his life. Well, one could only stay presentable for a moment during such an act. The raven-haired boy's back arched forward as he captured Naruto's slightly opened lips in a heated kiss, tongue pushing past a row of teeth to massage a curious pink muscle.

Naruto's half-lidded aqua marine eyes closed completely. The kiss meant more to him than the sex. It sent electricity to something other than his groin; to his heart. He flicked his tongue over Sasuke's playfully. It was like their first kiss. It held something impure, and something unrelated to good and evil; Love. Love was above any of it. It was what brought two opposites together in a world of grey. He moaned brokenly into the warmth of his lover's mouth as he felt the heat that had been building in his balls exit his body. He'd finally felt it; orgasm, and it felt amazing.

Heat swelled up in the pit of his belly, swirling before it shot lower into all too familiar areas. He was so close. The kiss was broken for a few assuring words. "I love you . . . Ah, I love you so much . . . " With those words, he basked in the feeling of warm semen coating his stomach, dripping into his belly-button. His body could no longer hold out as he buried himself to the hilt in Naruto's tight ass, spilling his seed into a virgin body, tainting it with his DNA. After collapsing to lay over him, the grip on the boy's tanned hips softened, and he massaged what he assumed would be bruises in a few hours.

The Kyuubi vessel was in a state of shock. The unbreakable avenger had just confessed his love to him. "I --- . . . I love you too, Sasuke . . . " He had so much more to say, but he was interrupted by a yawn that was sucked into his throat. He exhaled as silky ebony strands of hair tickled his chin and neck. Sasuke was nuzzling into him. Pink tinged his already flushed cheeks. After only a few moments, the slow, steady rhythm of breathing against his chest signaled sleep, and he joined the dark-eyes boy in his dreams. "Oyasumi, Sasukekun . . . "

**AN**: Oi . . . I _appreciate _comments. In fact, I will _not _post another chapter until I receive at least ten. Flames are always welcome, but I won't accept that as part of the ten. Why would I? Meh.


End file.
